


[Fanvid] This is Fine

by JinkyO



Series: Person of Interest Fanvids [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Character Study, Dadmin, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad Harold, Subtitles Available, Unreliable Narrator, Video, closed caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Nathan's dead and he's abandoned Grace - this is fine.
Relationships: Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch & The Machine, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Nathan Ingram & The Machine
Series: Person of Interest Fanvids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[Fanvid] This is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> VidUKon 2020 Premiere - June 13, 2020. Turn on captions for lyrics.

  
  



End file.
